That Boy
by KingKhan
Summary: They both cant stand 'that boy'... Sirius/OC One Shot. Advised to read Inexplicable by me to understand the characters better.


**Author's Note** – 1. Concept, dialogues, story line, situation belong to me. All characters, except Naina and Nick, belong to JK.

2. This is my second story on Sirius and Naina…hope you like it. Written in a moment of reflection.

3. I would advice you to read Inexplicable (by me) to understand the characters in this story better…but its not necessary…so your choice.

**Summary** – They cant stand 'that boy'...

**That Boy...**

**

* * *

**

I watched her with bleak eyes as she made idle conversation with **that**boy…what did she even see in him, I did not understand. The only thing I really understood was how her every laugh at his stupid joke made me want to yank his tongue right out of his stupid mouth!

He was thinking about where to touch her while seeming appropriate, I could read it in his eyes and I so wanted to tell him or rather show him how every touch of his would be the most inappropriate thing for him! The eys he was checking her out with – it would be such a pleasure to…

"Stop it!" Lily's angry hiss caught my attention and made me stumble from my route of destroying **that** boy.

I could feel the fierce red head who was tugging at my elbow, and I knew that right now her face matched her hair – flaming with anger – and I reluctantly tore my eyes away from the scene which was torturing me so…

"I cant." Two simple words…wonder why they were so difficult to come out with in front of the girl who I had been looking at…

"Sirius! You cheated on her! Okay? Now if she is moving on, you have no right to try and screw it!"

"What do you mean, Lily? I was just looking! I did not even say anything…at least to them…"

"And the way you were looking? Do you think they are blind or that they have no senses that they would not feel your hostile gaze!" Lily snapped at the stubborn young man in front of her but willing herself to calm down she added in a soft tone, "Listen to me, Sirus, she really really liked you and she was crushed completely at the turn of events…now if she is moving on, just let her…okay?"

I gave Lily a sad smile and nodded my head ever so slightly and with one last glance left the room…

* * *

His glance…his last glance, his sad smile…Lily knew that there was more to Sirius' version of the reasons for his cheating than what met the eye…and what was worse was that she knew the girl he had cheated on did not know about it yet…she was sure her one time friend would soon catch up but Lily felt an enormous pain at the thought of how much Sirius' silence was costing everyone…

Suddenly she was enveloped by a pair of strong arms and she sighed, laying her head against the chest of her boyfriend...

"Thinking about Naina again?"

"How did you know?"

James gave a soft chuckle and held her closer and whispered in her ears, his breath tickling her, "I just do."

Lily smiled a content smile but soon her smile faded as she thought about how everything had changed since the break-up of her best friend with her boyfriend's best friend…

* * *

Rubbing my aching musles, I sauntered into the Gryffindor Common Room…eagerly looking forward to relaxing infront of the fire with a good book which I had borrowed from Nick or just my guitar maybe…it was late enough and I did not expect anyone to be there…not that it would matter anymore…I experienced a not-so-strange-anymore hollow feeling as it hit me once again that I did not really have that many friends any more…that is my old ones…everything had changed post the break-up.

The pessimistic side of my heart and brain decided to interrupt at that moment with the snide remark "They, your 'best-ies', left you when you needed them…they took his side when he was the one who cheated on you…do you really miss them?"

Yes I did, that was the honest answer, but it was accompanie4d by a great hostile and betrayed feeling towards everyone…they had indeed taken his side…well I guess, his side was cooler and well more desirable considering they were going out with his friends…whatever! Enough of the mope-fest, I told myself curtly and fingering the book in my hands I sat down in front of the fire, stretching...and then screamed as my hand touched something soft...

"What the…Oh!" I had gotten up violently and crashed into someone's arms and that someone was not who I really expected or desired, actually, to run into…"Sorry." Picking up my book, I was making my way to my dormitory when he pulled at my hand and made me turn around to face him…and his stormy eyes caught me by surprise…

* * *

She was in my arms, once again, and I could only marvel at how her heartbeat matched my own, how her breath completed mine…how her hand fit into my grasp…how her lips invited me…how her eyes were so…sad? And I let her go, staggering backwards at the emotion in her eyes and noticing her defeated stance made me feel even more guilt and hurt and as she turned around once again, I could only say it in my mind, " I am sorry, so sorry."

* * *

'That boy…' I could not even complete my sentence as I tried to be as composed as possible as I climbed the stairs to the dormitory trying to hide in my tears at his constant silence… 'That boy!

* * *

**So, how did you find it…please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome…stupid flame comments are not.**

**I would request you to read Inexplicable (by me) to understand Sirius and Naina better…but well your choice.**


End file.
